Baile de Navidad
by Lilian Malfoy
Summary: Chap 10 Up(Último) LJ...Después D Una Pekeña Bromita...Pasan Muxas Cosas... Jojojo... Bailes, Amores, Bromas Y Muxo Más!
1. 1º capitulo

Aquí los dejo con otro de mis fics. espero que este les guste.. D: Los personajes no son míos. bla bla bla.. Uds. me entienden..  
  
El baile de Navidad.  
1. Capitulo  
  
- POTTER!!!!! - se escuchaba un grito desde las escaleras  
  
- Ups, creo q se dio cuenta. me voy! - dijo un chiko alto, cuerpo de atleta bien formado (gracias al Quidditch), lentes q adornaban unos lindos ojos chocolate y pelo azabache alborotado q lo hacia verse muy sexy, mientras salía corriendo x el retrato de la señora gorda al ver q cierta chika pelirroja, q en estos instantes no estaba precisamente pelirroja.  
  
- James Harold Potter ven aquí ahora!!! - gritaba la chika antes mencionada corriendo escaleras abajo persiguiendo al chiko de gafas  
  
- Alcansame si puedes Evans! - dijo James sacándole la lengua mientras la chika salía tras el por el retrato  
  
- Ay dios. como es q Lilly lo puede aguantar...¬¬ - dijo un chiko de estatura media, pelo castaño claro con su mechoncito gris hacia delante q se le veía encantador acompañados de unos hermosos ojos dorados, q veía la escena de la chika persiguiendo al chiko de gafas  
  
- No lo se. pero es entretenido verlos pelearse. no puedes negar q nuestro queridísimo Jemsie-chan es muy inoportuno con sus bromas ^^ - contesto un chiko con cuerpo atlético tb (pero no grax al Quidditch. solo grax a las bromas... ya q siempre tiene q salir corriendo.), pelo negro hasta los hombros y unos destellantes ojos azul marino a lo q toda chika se derrite al ver  
  
- Mejor vamos a ver q no se maten. aparte tengo algo de hambre  
  
- Esta bien ^^ - dijo el chiko de ojos azules saliendo por el retrato con el otro chiko  
  
Al llegar al Gran Hall, se sentaron y empezaron a comer las cosas q había. como chocolate, leche, te y todo lo q pueda haber para tomar desayuno.  
  
- Egsto sgta mu ico!! - decía el chiko de ojos azules mientras comía un queque de chocolate  
  
- Sirius.¬¬ x favor. no hables con la boca llena quieres. te lo he repetido un montón de veces - decía el chiko del mechoncito q tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente  
  
- Remsie-chan. no te enojes. mira q hago un pucherito, eh? - decía Sirius mientras hacia un puchero mirando a Remus  
  
- Ay. está bien... pero no lo hagas de nuevo. ok?  
  
- Okis ^^  
  
- Bueno. creo q es hr - Sip  
  
- Bueno. 5.  
  
- 4.  
  
- 3.  
  
- 2.  
  
- 1.  
  
- Lilian Katherin Evans sácame este hechizo ahora!!!!  
  
- Nop. te lo mereces. - llegaban los dos tranquilamente... bueno. no exactamente tranquilos... pero ya no corriendo como niños de 3 años  
  
- James... q te paso? - pregunto Remus  
  
- Pues q estas ciego o q. mira lo q hizo esta niñata... aunq le agradezco q me sacara lo otro q tenia puesto... pero = es el colmo!!! - tenia el pelo pintado a lo arco iris, una cola de león y las manos con pesuñas  
  
- Mi querida Snowy. no seas tan malita con Jamesie. el no te a echo nada malo - dijo Sirius  
  
- Q no me a echo nada malo!?!?! Primero. desordena toda mi habitación... luego bota un taco de tinta en mi tarea de pociones. q era un informe para poder ganar puntos... ya q Uds. los pierden to2. y ahora me pone el pelo verde, orejas, hocico y patas de perro y no quieres q me enoje!!! Me arruino el traje q tenia para el baile!!!! - decía la chika pelirroja, estatura media, con sus dulces ojos verde esmeralda q ahora estaban demostrando q la chika hablaba muy enserio  
  
- Que baile?  
  
- El de navidad... q no saben. claro. Uds. estaban en detención con McDowell cuando lo anunciaron. pues. le aviso. la prox semana antes de q nos vayamos de vacaciones ay un baile con parejas.y x la culpa de James se arruino mi vestido!!!  
  
- Y q iba a saber yo q te lo estabas probando. - dijo James tratando de calmar a la pelirroja  
  
- Pues deberías.  
  
- Y dime Lilly. tienes pareja? - pregunto Remus  
  
- Nop, x?  
  
- No nada. preguntaba  
  
- Aps. bueno... búsquense su pareja q yo me voy a la biblioteca a terminar mi informe. adiós  
  
- Espera Lilly. quítame esto!  
  
- Ay. se me había olvidado. Sefus comest! - dijo apuntando con la varita a James mientras desaparecía todo lo q tenia de pinturas... etc.  
  
- Así esta mejor.  
  
- Bueno... adiós - y se fue  
  
- Pues. sabes Prongs... tienes mucha suerte.  
  
- X q lo dices Moony  
  
- Pues xq tienes a la chika más hermosa de todo Hogwarts  
  
- Quien??.... ay no me digan. Evans?? - dijo ante la mirada de sus compañeros  
  
- Aja  
  
- Sip. es una chika ruda pero muy linda ^^  
  
- X favor. es un mounstro... no vieron lo q me hizo??... ay dios. deben tener fiebre  
  
- No. el q tiene fiebre aquí eres tu Jamesie-pooh - dijo en tono burlón Sirius  
  
- Ay no fastidies. mejor nos ponemos a pensar a quien invitamos.  
  
- Pues yo. creo q invitare a la Connie  
  
- A la chika de Sly?  
  
- Sip. somos súper amigos. y bueno. es muy linda  
  
- Ay. nuestro pequeñín se ha enamorado... q lindo  
  
- Padfoot.¬¬  
  
- Jaja. y tu Sirius... a quien invitas??  
  
- No se. tengo a muchas.  
  
- Pues elige pronto. aunq creo q deberías ir con Susan March  
  
- Q!!!... con esa. no!!!  
  
- Sirius... no lo niegues... se te nota mucho. te gusta.  
  
- Se nota = como te gusta a ti Evans  
  
- Nop... no seas mentiroso  
  
- James. Padfoot tiene razón... se te nota a kilómetros  
  
- Xq mejor no nos vamos a clase. no quiero q ese viejo amargado de McDowell nos baje mas puntos. - dijo James levantándose y yéndose por la gran puerta del comedor  
  
- Jaja. siempre evadiendo las cosas cuando se trata de chikas  
  
- Ay Pad... déjalo. se dará cuenta solo  
  
- Si.  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.^^, es de una de mis parejas favoritas!!!!  
  
Dejen Reviews plis!!!!!!! 


	2. 2º capitulo

Capitulo 2:  
  
Así trascurrió el día. con nada interesante.raro. ya q siempre los merodeadores... o sea Padfoot, Prongs y Moony tenían algo planeado... pero x extraño q parezca... no había sucedido nada. Llego la noche y estaban comiendo.  
  
- Oge mge pgasgas lgasg pgapgasg?? - decía Sirius hablando con la boca llena de un delicioso pavo al horno  
  
- Sirius. q te dije en la mañana  
  
- Pego eg qg ta ico!!!  
  
- Es q no importa. es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena... cuantas veces quieres q te lo repita.  
  
- Mmm..unas. 100?? - dijo Sirius poniendo cara de niño santito  
  
- Ay. lo digo en serio... contigo no se puede  
  
- Grax x el cumplido ^^  
  
- Ay... me tienes harto... ya cállate!!  
  
- Jaja. oye. q le pasa a nuestro queridísimo jefe.  
  
- .  
  
- Prongs??  
  
- .  
  
- Hey. Pad llamando a Prongs... me escuchas.  
  
- Si te escucho. q quieres  
  
- Pues q me contestes... q te pasa?  
  
- Nada.  
  
- No te creo. dime q te pasa  
  
- No me creas.  
  
- Anda. Prongsie... dime... esq acaso no confías en tu gran amigo  
  
- Sirius "soy un Don Juan" Black?... quien puede confiar en ti Padfoot  
  
- Cállate Evans. estamos hablando sabes?  
  
- Si. y q. es algo tan privado q no puedo contestar una simple pregunta?  
  
- Pues. en eso le encuentro razón a Evans. eres todo un Don Juan... jaja  
  
- Uy. miren quien viene ay. el "lengüetazo de vaca" Malfoy  
  
- Muy gracioso Potter. pero no venia a eso. solo quería advertidles. q deben entrenar mucho. ya q x lo menos puedan hacer el esfuerzo de salir a la cancha. ya q nosotros ganaremos... jajaja  
  
- Em... alguien escucha una mosca. ay q molestosa  
  
- Jaja... tienes razón Lilly. uy q molesta  
  
- Pobre penoso. me das lastima muchacho. pues. adiós. me han dicho q la estupidez es contagiosa. - dicho esto. abandonó el lugar  
  
- Si. demasiado contagiosa. es mejor no acercarnos a sus gorilas.. Jaja  
  
- Y bien chikos. ya tienen pareja?  
  
- Yo si. - dijo Remus  
  
- Quien?  
  
- Connie... la chika de sly.  
  
- Aps... y Uds.?  
  
- Pues yo. a Susan. - dijo Pad  
  
- Xfin admites q te gusta!  
  
- Quien dijo q admití. yo solo la invite... y como nadie se niega a mis encantos  
  
- Si si... ya... y tu James?  
  
- Nop... aun no.  
  
- Como el gran. James Potter. mejor buscador de to2 los tiempos y sex symbol de Hogwarts no tiene pareja??  
  
- Pos te digo q no  
  
- Ah... ok  
  
- Y tu Evans?  
  
- No. pero pronto tendré. - dijo - eso espero - dijo esto en susurro pa q no la escucharan  
  
- Ok  
  
- Bueno. me iré a acostar. tengo sueño  
  
- Te acompaño  
  
- Ok. James... vienes?  
  
- Mmm. si. voy... tu Lilly?  
  
- No. voy en un rato. tengo q hacer algo. bye  
  
Los 3 chikos se levantaron, se despidieron y se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor, mientras caminaban.  
  
***********************  
  
Holas a todos!!!!!!!  
  
Espero k les aya gustado este segundo chap^^  
  
Pues. en si.. la historia esta terminada.. Solo k voy haber si la subo entera depende los reviews.. Asi k si kieren k suba el 3. x lo menos dben haber 10 revs.. xq si no.. seria k no les gusta y no me voy a estar gastando x q si.  
  
Bueno. eso es todo  
  
El rev del chap anterior (k se lo agradesco en el alma):  
  
Klaudi-wri: k bueno k te aya gustado^^, yo busco x parejas normalmente.. y no entendia xq no me llegaban revs..T-T, pero grax x dejarme uno y decir k ta maravilloso!!! Muchisimas grax!!T-T 


	3. 3º capitulo

Capitulo 3:  
  
- Jamsie. deberías apresurarte en invitarla.  
  
- Como crees. xq tengo q ir con ella?  
  
- Xq es la única chika q sabe domarte... jaja. y aparte harían una esplendida pareja ^^  
  
- Uy si. persiguiéndose toda la noche. ya los veo. jajaja  
  
- Sirius!  
  
- Q... ay no seas irrealista. es la verdad  
  
- Ay dios.  
  
- Con quien creen q ira...  
  
- Xq preguntas  
  
- Pues... xq como se quedo allá. y ella nunca se queda. es una de las primeras en irse. quizás invite a alguien  
  
- No lo creo. Evans no es de las q invitan... más bien de las q esperan.  
  
- No te preocupes. ten x seguro q ira contigo  
  
- Ya cállate.  
  
Llegaron al retrato y la dama pidió la contraseña "tipinski disti costi", entraron y se fueron a acostar. Ya en sus camas Sirius y Remus se habían quedado profundamente dormidos. pero James no podía dormir tranquilo.  
  
"Xq.. Xq me siento así. ay... me apesta cuando pasan estas cosas. odio sentirme así. será x. no... q pienso. a mí. gus. Lilly??... no lo creo. o tal ves. ay. ya no se ni lo q siento. mejor intentare dormir. mañana seguiré con mi "conversación" interna." - dicho esto se quedo dormido, pero aun pensando en Lilly.  
  
Lo q él no sabia era q, en esa misma torre. pero pa ser mas exactos. en la habitación de las chikas de 6º, había una chika q tp podía conciliar el sueño. y era nada mas y nada menos q. Lilly.  
  
"No puede estar pasando... no me puede gustar. pero... es EL.. Es el mas popular de Hogwarts. como se va a fijar en mi... y mas aun. como me va a invitar al baile. y aparte de q ya no tengo vestido!!!... no puede ser." Es q no puede!!! - dijo lo ultimo en voz alta sin querer  
  
- Q no puede ser - se escucho una voz  
  
- Susan??... estabas despierta?  
  
- Aja. aparte... yo creo q se escucho hasta Chile(N/a: q mala soy con mi lindo país.¬¬ pero es la diferencia de distancia... si estuvieran en chile dirían.. se escucho hasta en china. captan??)  
  
- Muy graciosa ¬¬  
  
- Pero si digo la verdad :D  
  
- .¬¬ ya  
  
- Pero no me respondiste. q no se puede??  
  
- No. nada  
  
- Dime  
  
- Q no es nada  
  
- Q me digas!!!  
  
- No!  
  
- Entonces si ay algo... xq dijiste "no"  
  
- Xq no tengo nada  
  
- M. no te creo. perfectamente podrías haber dicho q no querías u otra cosa... pero no un desesperado y nervioso "no"  
  
- Sus. C-A-L-L-A-T-E!!! Quiero dormir  
  
- Si como no. andas algo tensa chika. deberías relajarte. aunq sabiendo q no tienes pareja pal baile... quedando tan poco. estaría como tu. buenas noches - dio media vuelta y se quedo dormida  
  
- Susan.¬¬. esa fue la peor indirecta q as hecho en tu vida.  
  
- Ay cállate... tengo mis derechos. duérmete  
  
- Uy lo siento. esta bien. esta bien... me duermo. - dijo la pelirroja tapándose con el cubrecama y se durmió.  
  
***********************  
  
Hola!!!!  
  
Lo k keria decir tb. esk.. no van a ser muy largos. xq.. como ya dije.. ta terminado x asi decirlo. y no los voy a arreglar a menos k sea muy importante.^^  
  
Bueno. las contestaciones^^  
  
Mena: como ya dije. no van a ser muy largos. xq ya lo hise y to eso.., ya publicare mas chaps. pero lo k pasa es k como ando en clase.. se me olvida. xq normalmente me meto algo tardesito.. Ok??.... bueno.. me alegra demasiado saber k te gusto^^ Grax x el rev!!!  
  
Martyria-chan: jeje.. lo se.. sorry. pero me refiero a k x lo menos metanse en mi nombre.. k sale arriba y me mandan un mail.. Eso va para todos. *lilly se pone sonorus* LOS K NO PUEDAN MANDARME REVS MANDENME AL MAIL LOS COMENTARIOS!!!!!!* se saca el sonorus* gracias.. Jeje^^ yo too vivo de historias.. me aburro demasiado si no encuentro k leer.. x esdo toy constantemente escribiendo y leyendo algunos de compañeras y amigas^^  
  
Klaudi-wri: sipis. soy chilena^^ jeje. pues me encanta k te guste mi fic ^^, no te preocupes. seguire subeindo mas!!!  
  
Ahora. les recomiendo a todos k lean mis otros fics^^, metanse en mi nombre k ta en azulito arriba.. y ahí saldran^^ ok??  
  
Muchismas grax a to2!!!!  
  
Y no cuesta nada ayudar a esta pobre e inocente niña en mandarle revs.T-T  
  
Ya???:D 


	4. 4º capitulo

Capitulo 4:  
  
Al dia siguiente, estaban to2 en el Gran comedor (bueno... no to2) cuando se escucho un grito... q se identifico como la voz de James  
  
- Lilian Katherin Evans ven para aka ahora!!!!!  
  
- No kero :p – le contesto la pelirroja  
  
- K le hiciste al pobre Jamesie esta ves Evans? – pregunto divertido Sirius  
  
- Ya lo veras... jojojojo – risa diabólica  
  
En eso... entra un chiko de pelo amarillo (N/a: Amarillo patíto!!!!!... Prongs, Nimue...shhhh) con la cara morada y manchitas blancas x todo el cuerpo incluida la capa... pero esta estaba de un tono rosa pálido con manchitas rojas y naranjas q lo hacían ver muy divertido. Todos se reían de él hasta q grito...  
  
- Que están mirando todos uds... ya dejen y sigan con sus vidas!!!! – luego mira a Lilly – en cuanto a ti, mira Evans si no me sacas este hechizo ahora... juro q me vengare!!!!  
  
- Uuuuhhhh... la venganza del chiko manchitas... q miedo.... Jaja – reía Sirius  
  
- Uy... el amiguito q me gasto... será... Lilly... plis... sacame esto – dijo lo ultimo arrodillándose en frente de Lilly con cara de perrito abandonado  
  
- Este... verte así me da gracia... jeje... te ves lindo así - dijo la pelirroja mirándolo divertida – lo haré...  
  
- Bien!!... dale!!!  
  
- Pero... si me respondes una cosa  
  
- Claro... con tal q me saques esto...  
  
- Ok..."Sefus Pinter" – dijo y se fue todo rastro de pintura de James  
  
- Gracias!!! – dijo el chiko de gafas besándola en la mejilla... a lo q esta se sonrojo  
  
- Hay q lindo... Jamesie-pooh ya le demuestras afecto a tu chika  
  
- Cállate!!!!! – dijeron Los 2 al unísono  
  
- Pero miren q tenemos aki...Potter diciéndole gracias a alguien... ay q dar gracias al cielo!  
  
- Amen!!! – dijeron Remus y Sirius con cara angelical  
  
- Con estos amigos... para q necesito enemigos! – dijo James  
  
- Jeje... lo sentimos...  
  
- Sus q haces aki?? – dijo Lilly  
  
- ...haber... tenia hambre... y el único lugar donde hay comida aki es en este lugar no?  
  
- Pues si...  
  
- Entonces no preguntes tonterías chica... estar con Prongs te esta afectando la cabeza – dijo en tono de burla Susan  
  
- Oye... q te e echo yo a? – dijo James  
  
- Mmm.... veamos... si recuerdo bn... en 1 año me tiraste al lago cuando veníamos en los botes, en 2 me tiraste la poción encima, en 3...  
  
- Ya ya... te entendí...¬¬  
  
-Jaja... bueno... ya es hr de irnos a clase... y aviso para Uds. 2 – dijo apuntando a Lilly y James – solo quedan 2 días para el baile... así k apresúrense a menos q quieran ir solos... jaja – dijo la chica saliendo con Remus y Sirius atrás  
  
- Sabes... creo q tiene razón... mejor iré sola – dijo la chica agachando la cabeza  
  
- Xq?... pensé que tenias a alguien en la mira para q te acompañe – dijo James  
  
- Tenia... tú lo has dicho...  
  
- Acaso ya tiene pareja o te rechazo xq si... mira q si hizo eso dime quien fue y lo ago papilla – dijo James aplastando una mano contra otras en forma de golpe  
  
- Es q...  
  
- Dale... yo le pego... no tengo problemas... quien se meta con mi amiga... morirá!!!  
  
- Pues...  
  
- Yo lo mato!!! Dime quien es...  
  
- Es q no me a rechazado ni nada... aun no se lo pido... pero dudo q quiera  
  
- Dime y yo te ayudo y si no... lo mato!  
  
- James... tú no entiendes... esk... e...  
  
- Di de una buena ves quien es!  
  
- Es... es... eres tu... - dijo esto ultimo bajito  
  
-No te preocupes yo lo mat... yo???? – dijo el chico sin entender  
  
-Si... - dijo tímidamente la chica, aunque algo divertida x la reacción de James  
  
-Oh... - dijo algo preocupado James  
  
-Entonces... quieres ir conmigo al baile? – pregunto tímidamente la chica  
  
-Pues... claro - dijo el chico de ojos chocolate dándole un brazo a Lilly  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Holitash!! Sorry por no ponerla antes... ando con la cabeza no se donde!!.. bueno.. ahora si lo pondre más continuado   
  
Morgaine Blacksire: ya dije q los tengo echos y no me voy a poner ahora a juntarlos... aparte q ando con otros proyectos pero me alegra q te guste   
  
Mena Girl: jajaja... James es solo y exclusivamente de Lils... eso ya se sabe.. xD yo creo q el q más me gusta es Padfoot (Sirius) aunq tb me encantan James y Remus   
  
Emily Evans: lo se lo se.. soy una niña algo loca y x eso quedan enredados... xD q bueno q te guste... sigue leyendolo entonces...   
  
Y Para los demás.... Dejen revs! xD 


	5. 5º capitulo

Capitulo 5

El día del baile llego, y como cualquier celebridad en Hogwarts, todos estaban nerviosismos. Las chicas de Gryffindor se estaban arreglando, llevaban más de 3 hrs. vistiéndose (N/a: como se demoran tanto…¬¬), Susan se estaba peinando con puras trencitas con su cabello, se veía muy linda, Arabella, otra de sus amigas, iba con el pelo negro lacio amarrado con un tiburón en media cola y Kristin, la otra compañera de cuarto de las chicas, tenia un peinado al estilo elfito, muy bonito.

- Lilian!!! Apresúrate… quiero ver como estas – dijo Susan algo alterada

- Ya voy… relájate… Sirius no se te va a escapar, jaja – dijo Lilly desde el baño

- O... muy graciosa Srta. Potter – dijo molestándola

- Cállate – dijo Lilly mientras salía del baño

- Wow… has quedado preciosa… mejor q con el vestido q se te rompió x culpa de James – dijo Susan

- Lil, te ves genial!!! – dijo Arabella

- Grax chicas – dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose

- Están listas?... hay q bajar… los chicos nos deben estar esperando – dijo Kristin mientras terminaba de pintarse los labios

- Aun no entiendo como conseguiste ir con James – dijo Susan

- Si, mi primo es algo difícil te atrapar – dijo Kristin

- Pues… no se… yo solo le dije y me dijo q si, aunk… casi se mata… jeje – dijo Lilly divertida

- Si… se veía muy divertido… jaja, le deberían haber visto…. "yo lo mat… yo??!?!" – dijo Susan imitando la voz de James mientras todas reían

- Ay... x q me lo perdí!!!, yo tenia q haber visto ese espectáculo!!! – dijo Arabella

- …¬¬ parecía loko – dijo Kristin

- La dura…jajaja – dijo Susan

- Oye no lo molesten… el pobre casi se va de infarto, aunk.. aun no se xq… - dijo Lilly algo extrañada

-Tiene razón… xq abra sido… - dijo Susan

- Ay niñas… se nota q no saben de nada… james esta baboso x ti Lil… - dijo Arabella

- si… conozco a mi primo y anda loko x ti – dijo Kristin

- Mejor bajemos… antes de q se nos harten allá abajo – dijo Lilly saliendo x la puerta mientras las demás las seguí

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wenop… Primero Que Nada… Disculpenme Por No Actualizarlo… Había Dejado De Lado Mi Vida Con Los Fics… Un Gran Error.. Lo se… Pero We…

Así Q Ahora Q Ando DE Vacas Podre Ponerlo :P Perdooooooooon!!!!!

We… Aquí Van Las Contestaciones D Los Revs :P

Ely-Barchu: sorry por no continuarlo :P… me alegro q te guste… a mi me divirtió… jijijijiji

Galadriel Malfoy: jeje lo se :P… weno… espero q te haya gustado este chap tb…

Wenop… Espero Q Me Manden Revs jijijijij

Y Prometo Q Ahora Si Terminare D Subirlo

Chauz!

SnOwY!

Lilian Malfoy


	6. 6º capitulo

Capitulo 6.

Al mismo tiempo pero en la sala común, estaban los chicos esperando a las chicas q se demoraban demasiado, llevaban mas de 3 hrs. allá arriba.

- Este… xq se demoran tanto… - dijo un James algo nervioso

- Jamesie… primera ves q te veo tan nervioso... jaja… es gracioso, pues… te explico… las chicas se demoran horas y horas arreglándose… regla femenina... jaja – dijo Sirius riéndose viendo la forma en q estaba James

- Pero… seguro q se tienen q demorar 3 hrs.?!? – dijo James algo alterado

- Sips… en todo caso… se demoran más… pero conociendo a Lilly y a tu prima… se deben estar apurando demasiado… jaja… - dijo Sirius aun riéndose de su amigo

- No es gracioso… - dijo James mirando desafiante a Padfoot

- Ni q fura la primera vez q invitas a alguien Prongsie-pooh jajaja – dijo burlonamente Sirius

- Es q… es diferente… aparte… yo no la invite… - dijo algo avergonzado el chico de gafas

- Q?!?!... tú no la invitaste??? – dijo sorprendido el chico de ojos azules

- Pues no… fue ella… - dijo sonrojado James

- A… esa si q es una chica valiente… declarársele al sex-simbol de Hogwarts… esa chica si q es súper! – dijo Sirius

- Q no se me declaro… solo me pregunto si quería ir con ella…¬¬

- Vamos… es solo una bromita inocente... jaja

- Uy si... como no… padfoot mejor cállate quieres… me pones mas nervioso!!

- Solo te pones así xq sabes q te gusta Lilly… Lilly y james, Lilly y james – empezó a cantar Padfoot mientras escapaba de un James muy enojado

- Uds. nunca cambiaran verdad? – preguntó Remus q venia bajando x las escaleras

- La verdad... mmm… déjame ver… - Sirius y james se detienen y hacen como si estuvieran pensando seriamente hasta q… - NO!!!!! – contestaron al unísono empezando a correr de nuevo

- Ay dios… quien los puede controlar!!!!, yo ya no puedo…T-T – dijo Remus ya algo cansado de verlos correr como niñitos de 3 años – ya tienen 17!!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ohayooooooo!!

Wenop… Aquí Está El 6º Chap (Si si.. ya se que tan coritos… pero así es no más.. xD )

Ely-Barchu: gracias! (atrasado xD), lo se lo se.. es lo mejor.. pero x culpa de las clases no había tenido ni un segundo para esto :P espero t haya gustado este chap

Wenop… ya saben.. no es muy difícil apretar ese hermozo y adorado botón…. "go" y dejen revs! (ahora si se puede… antes tenia un pekeño problema.. asi q ahora todos puedes dejarlos hasta los q no tan registrados!)

Aioz!

SnOwY!

Lilian Malfoy


	7. 7º capitulo

Capitulo 7.

- Remus no seas tan aguafiestas… déjalos divertirse, ya se les pasara – dijo la voz de una chica x detrás

- Lo se Lil… pero… no puedo creer q se comporten así cuando ya tienen 17…

- Y tú… tb sigues con las bromas y todo eso – dijo Susan

- Pero es diferente… son bromas... no comportarse como niños de 3 años… - dijo Remus

- No… no lo es… pero... te digo altiro q nunca cambiaran – dijo Kristin

- Xq lo dices? – pregunto Remus

- Xq mi madre y mi tío siguen igual … - dijo Kristin

- X lo menos tu no saliste así - dijo Remus

- No te creas… mi madre era como yo… - dijo Kristin algo divertida

- Lilly – dijo Remus

- Si Moony?

- Te compadezco…

- Ay cállate… - dijo Lilly en voz alta y, gracias a ello… James se dio cuenta q estaba allí, la vio fijamente y se detuvo en seco

- Lilly… - dijo algo atontado

- Hola James

- Te ves… hermosa… - dijo James

Llevaba un vestido azul marino, con tajo a un lado, y llevaba el pelo recibido en un tomate con mechoncitos.

- Muchas gracias… tu tb… aunk… tas algo... como decirlo… desordenado... – dijo Lilly viéndolo como estaba, traía unos pantalones negros, camisa negra y chaqueta del mismo color (el chico de negro… jaja) pero... estaba algo desordenado x la corrida

- Bueno… jeje… creo q fue la corrida…:p – dijo James algo divertido

-Ven para acá – dijo Lilly acercándose y arreglándole la camisa y la chaqueta – mucho mejor

- Gracias… - dijo un james todo sonrojado

- Ay q lindo! la pareja mas hermosa de todas… Lilly y James Potter!

- Padfoot cállate – dijo james

- Jeje... pero q tenemos aquí… wow Susi... te ves fenomenal – dijo Sirius mirando a Susan

- Gracias... pero opino q Lilly – dijo la chica acercándosele y arreglándole la camisa y la chaqueta – listo

- Vamos- pregunto Remus, tod2 asintieron y partieron

* * *

Jijiji… Lo Se…No Me Reten X Lo Corto!... Pero… Es Lo Q Hay No Má… No Exijan Tanto Pue! xD 

Helen Black Potter: Wolas! Shi! Mu Gracioso… xD… a Veces Me Vienen Esas Ideas A La Cabezota Y No Kea Otra Cosa Q Ponerlas… xD A... Y Lo D Las Hrs… Lo Se! Es Exagerado… Yo Creo Q A Lo Mucho Me Demoraría Una Hr.. Pero Es Como Un Decir… Tipico Q Dicen Q Las Mujeres Nos Demoramos Muxo… Jijjiij Espero T Haya Gustao Este Nueo Chap… Prontito Subo Los Otros… Antes D Marzo Lo Terminare D Subir! (XQ O Si No Me Topo Con Las Clases Y Ahí Si Q Va a Ser Difícil…

Ely-Barchu: Ya… No Me Rete… xD… Pero Como Dije Antes… Esto Terminara Antes D Marzo!Así Q No Alegue!... Y Si Kieren Continuación Tendran Q Esperarse… :P…

Ahora… Haber… La Historia Consta D 10 Chaps… Así Q En Esta Semana Los Subo Todos :P…

Wenop Esops…

Aioz!

SnOwY!

Lilian Malfoy


	8. 8º capítulo

Capitulo 8.

Al llegar al Comedor, se sorprendieron de cómo estaba la decoración. Muchos angelitos, pinos y muchisisimas cosas mas estaban en los alrededores… y q decir de los muérdagos para las parejas… aparte… los fantasmas estaban cantando villancicos x todas partes. De repente alguien toco x la espalda a Remus, y cuando este se dio vuelta, se le tiro encima.

Remsie! Como tas? – dijo la chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros

Bn y tu?... estas preciosa Connie - dijo Remus

Yo excelente, gracias… tu tb te ves muy bn

- jeje...

Chicos, nosotras vamos x nuestras parejas y volvemos – dijo Kristin quien se fue junto a Arabella

Quienes son sus parejas? – pregunto Remus

Los Daidouji - dijo james

Los gemelos Daidouji?... los de Ravenclaw? – pregunto Sirius

Si esos… son súper simpáticos - dijo Lilly

Esos no son japoneses? – pregunto Connie

Su abuelo de parte de padre es japonés… x eso el apellido... pero sus padre y madre son ingleses... al q ellos – explico Lilly

Aps… - dijeron Remus y Sirius

Chicos… xq no vamos a sentarnos mejor? – pregunto james

Si... mejor – dijo Remus mientras iba con todos a una mesa y se sentaban, dejándoles espacio a sus amigas con sus parejas pa cuando llegaran

Paso un rato hasta q llegaron las chicas con los gemelos, se sentaron y se pusieron a conversar animadamente con sus respectivas cervezas de mantequilla

Arabella… vamos a bailar? – pregunto uno de los gemelos dándole la mano para levantarla

Claro Josh – dijo Arabella tomando la mano y levantándose

Kristin vamos? – dijo el otro gemelo

Claro Yuki – dijo levantándose y yendo junto a la otra pareja a bailar.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaa! xD 

Soy La Maestra D Los cortos… Lo Siento:P

Wenop… Espero Les Haya Gustado Este Chap

Helen Black Potter: Jijiji Me Gusta El Suspenso… xD Y Gracias! Espero Q Tú Tb!

Wenop… Recuerden Q A Fines D Mes Se Acabara Este Fic… Así Q No Se Alteren :P… A Menos Q Por Petición Tenga Que Enfrentarlas Para Seguirlo… Pero Weno

Chauz!

SnOwY!'05

Lilian Malfoy


	9. 9º capitulo

Capitulo 9

Luego de un rato, todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas bailando en la pista. James y Lilly estaban conversando mientras bailaban viendo como sus amigos Sirius y Susan se divertían y besaban mientras bailaban.

Hacen una excelente pareja no crees? – dijo Lilly

Si, se ve q se divierten mucho, x fin Sirius se le confeso… jeje – dijo James

Ya me gustaría estar a si… - dijo en susurro Lilly

Q dices? – pregunto James

No nada… decía q me gusta esta canción - dijo Lilly

Aps… yo no la conozco… es muggle?

Sips… es de uno de mis cantantes favoritos, Alejandro Sanz – dijo Lilly sonriendo

A… quien la habrá puesto…

Jeje… la puso el profesor Dumbledore a petición mía… le dije q tb pusiera canciones muggle xq son buenas… - dijo Lilly

Ok… y q otras canciones pediste? – pregunto curioso James

Mmm… Dumbledore me pregunto q canciones quería... pero le dije q pusiera cualquiera… pero tanto q me insistió le dije… creo q fueron… de Alejandro Sanz, Juanes, Bisbal, Danni Úbeda y Joan Tena (no m digan nada las q cachan OT…�� y… lo de épocas... no aleguen.. xq pongo q queen y los beattles son brujos ) son buenas… mira... esta es "siempre es de noche" – dijo Lilly

Supongo q es tu preferida no? – pregunto James

Algo así… aunk tb me gustan otras , como "es x ti" de Juanes, en realidad me gustan muchas – dijo Lilly

Jeje… , oye... xq no nos sentamos mejor?... toy algo cansado

Esta bn

Se fueron a sentar y en ese mismo instante aparecieron Sirius y Susan abrazados y se sentaron tb. Los chicos le anunciaron q se habían puesto de novios y q estaban muy felices juntos, a lo q los otros solo le dijeron q pa la otra fueran mas piolas... xq mas de la mitad de Hogwarts se habría enterado x como se comportaban. Pero a los otros les dio lo mismo.

* * *

Holas!

Corto… Lo Se… Pero Ya Falta Nada-… A fines D Este Mes Termina Este Fic!

Wenop

FyoraBlack: tengo 15 y tb soy d stgo , gracias…. Si se que es corto… pero no pude modificarlo… porque ya lo tenía echo…:P… y tiene una buena razón pa que sean tan cortos... pero no interesa ahora xD

Wenop… esosp…

Aioz!

SnOwY!'05

Lilian Malfoy


	10. 10º capitulo

Capitulo 10.

pues… Lilly… podrías venir un poco – dijo james

Claro, vamos… nos vemos chicos! – dijo Lilly despidiéndose de Sirius y Susan

Bye! Q les vaya bn! – gritaron Padfoot y Sus

…�� - fue lo único q recibieron a cambio de la pelirroja y el chico de gafas

Lilly y James salieron hacia las afueras del castillo.

A donde vamos James?

Al lago

Para q?

Ya sabrás…

Llegaron al lago…

Bueno aquí estamos…

Y…

Pues… quería decirte algo…

Q pasa

Bueno… esto… lo e estado guardando desde el año pasado… aunk... creo q fue desde antes… no lo se bn… solo quería decirte q bueno… q tu… me….

Te…

Bueno… q tu me gu… gustas mucho… - dijo todo sonrojado James

Q yo… te gusto? – pregunto incrédula Lilly

Aja – dijo el chico cabizbajo

Bueno… tu tb me gustas mucho James… - dijo sonrojada la chica

Si?

Sip

q bien… pues… quieres…. Ser mi novia?

Claro! – dijo la chica acercándose a el y dándole un beso en los labios.

Y desde aquél día, esa pareja nunca se separo.

Tiempo después, se casaron y tuvieron un pequeño, al que llamaron Harry James Potter.

Al año, no sabían que sus vidas cambiarían el destino de muchos, pero… esa es otra historia… lo único que se puede adelantar… es que cumplieron su promesa… lo que juraron frente al altar… "Hasta que la muerte nos separe…"

* * *

Lo Siento! Se Me Olvido Subirlo Ayer… Jijiji

Wenop… Espero Les BHaya Gustado… (Ya Se Q Es Corto.. Pero Es Lo Q Hay No Má.. xD) Quizá Depuse Me Haga La Gana Y Haga Un Tipo D continuación… Pero Hasta El Momento Aki Kedara….

Gracias a Helen Black, Vinnesa y Ely Barchu X sus Reviews !

Wenop…. Eso Seria Todo… Espero Q Sigan Leyendo Mis Fics Y No Se DEcepcionn :P

Aioz!

SnOwY!'05

Lilian Malfoy


End file.
